


My not His First Love

by Akibi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Don't worry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ongniel, Sorry I don't know how to tag, a bit Minhyun if you squint?, it's fluff not angst, my first time, ongniel first love, sorry if it's not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibi/pseuds/Akibi
Summary: When Daniel being whipped as always- of course to him. His first love.





	My not His First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if it's not up to your expectation. I'm no writer. But I want to write as someone said, just write whatever you want. So, here it is. Enjoy!

**1982**

Firstly, not all people experience love at first sight. Only a few are the ‘lucky’ ones. That happened to me. Sorry my mistake! Not to me, but to him- the one I fell in love at the first sight. But it may take a few sights- or a few fights for him to fall in love to me.

 

When I saw him- for the first time, my heart went crazy. From his sharply-ironed blue shirt, to his hair down to his forehead looking so soft, it all drove me crazy. What can I say? He looked like... like... a squirrel! Yes, a squirrel! That would fit him well. Clumsy, adorable and cute.

 

How do I put this? Erm… it started when I was…

 

“Are you here for the show?” asked one of the receptionists there. I just grinned. I didn’t know what to answer because the actual reason why I was there was…

 

“Minhyun! Hurry up!!” called one boy with his hand gesture asking his friend to follow.

 

…yes, I was there for that boy. I was not sure how I ended up in this little show choir, which I only realized when the receptionist girl asked me that. Wait, the receptionist girl was still standing in front of me!

_Crap!_

 

God, I’m so obsessed about him. How can my mind has drifted away in the middle of this whole crowd, thinking about him? It was like there were only me and the nameless boy in this room.

 

“How can I buy the ticket?” I asked hurriedly when I saw the nameless boy going inside through one of the doors that had the ‘Show Choir 1982’ sign. The receptionist girl only stared at me relentlessly.

 

And I just grinned stupidly.

 

=====================

After the performances by various groups I started to feel sleepy. God, how these people endure all these boring performances, I did not know. To tell you, I’m not a fan of slow music. It bored me!

 

I sighed- loudly on top of that. Suddenly I heard ‘tch’ beside me.

 

“Are you really didn’t see me, or you just purposely really don’t want to? Tch!” someone startled me. And here besides me the freaking annoying Kim Jaehwan!

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked dumbly but of course with Jaehwan I cannot left the annoying tone. So, I asked him dumbly and annoyingly.

 

“Are you really asked me that question? The Kim Jaehwan who is majoring in Music?” he side-eyed me. “Most importantly, what are YOU doing here? The dance major Kang Daniel?”

_His smug, please someone kill him for me!_

“Watching a show choir, duh!” he answered sarcastically. I only rolled my eyes up. Suddenly, the person I had been waiting for came out to the stage. “Finally!” I whispered to myself.

 

“Dude, you looked like you want to eat those performers! Are you… possibly… like… someone… there…?” his suspicious eyes and his annoying chuckles that everyone in the college know his psychopath laugh. It his trademark, of course. I’m a bit taken aback.

_Someone, please kill me now._

 

Ignoring him, I looked back to the stage, to the adorable nameless boy. He looked fascinating with his cello. He was with his choir friends but only he and some other boys were playing the instruments.

 

“He studies in our college.” Jaehwan blurted out asking an explanation. He ‘tch’ again when he saw my puzzled face.

 

“You don’t know? He is the best cellist in our college. His every performance ended up with a big applause. Oh, I’m sorry I have forgotten that your interest is nothing except your dance life, right?” Jaehwan teased me. I was just silently thinking. If that boy is in my college, how come I didn’t notice earlier?

 

“Actually, that boy is also ignorant in what happen in his surroundings. He only has interest at cello.” Then he winked. This guy is a big fan of teasing people. Wait, but how did he know that I was looking at that boy?

 

“How...”

 

“Dude, you think I can’t see you’re gazing oh-so-passionately at him? Or, in another word, you are eye-fucking him?” again with his psychopath laugh.

 

I just rolled my eyes while hiding my blushed face. Feeling embarrassed. Then my eyes were fixed to that boy again. If what Jaehwan said was true, then do I have any chance to flirting with him? Or even talk to him? He doesn’t even know me, I am just a pecked of dust.

 

I sighed again. And Jaehwan ‘tch’ again. _That guy!_

After that, I realized one way for him to notice an ordinary man like me. It may be dumb, but hey, it’s Daniel and his freaking annoying friend, Jaehwan. What do you expect from us.

 

“Hwan, call me now!” I whispered to him.

 

“What?” he looked confused.

 

“Call my number now!” I urged him.

 

Without any question he dialed my number and my cell phone was ringing loudly in a quiet hall. Then I answered and also talked obnoxiously loud while standing to the point that I annoyed the audience in the hall. My eyes looked at the stage. Yes! That nameless boy was looking at me too! But, I think he looked mad.

 

It was scary at first, but when I told myself it’s only the way for him to notice me, I started to build all my courage. Purposely being a very rudest person in the world until the audience hissed at me. Angry, upset and annoying all emotion became one.

 

After that, you know how it ended. I was kicked out of the hall. And that freaking annoying Kim Jaehwan acted like he did not know me. _That bastard!_

 

Well, it was not a big deal. After all, those brown eyes were looking at me! It may be a dumb idea, but if it worked, who cares.

 

While waiting outside of the hall, a strong wind was blown in my direction and I hugged myself to warm up. I don’t know why I acted very stupidly just because of that nameless boy.

 

At last, everyone started to come out as the show ended. I was waiting patiently for that boy and there he was, looking at me with those same angry eyes. Maybe he was angry because I was being rude while he’s performing.

 

“Seongwoo, what are you doing? Let him be, let’s go!” one of his friends approached him and took his hand to go.

 

Ah, his name was Seongwoo. That nameless boy was Seongwoo. How lucky I was. From a distance I still could hear his whining and complaining to her friends about how annoyed he was with me. I just chuckled from afar.

 

**2018**

“Why you did that grandpa?” ask a cute little girl to me.

 

I just smiling widely and looked at my husband also love of my life, was coming with cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. Then I took his hand lovingly.

 

Then I smoothly replied, “Well at least, he couldn't stop thinking about me. Right Seongwoo?” my husband just smiled and rolled his eyes. I cannot held myself as I kiss his cheek with full of love and he blushed while staring at me. 

 

Well as you can see, my story was not perfect, but it was worthy for a perfect ending.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> hit me up on https://twitter.com/fruitsbasket17


End file.
